


my heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue

by firstlove_latespring



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous Relationships, But only a little, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lots of that, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Slow Yoon Jeonghan, Smooching, Soft Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Wine, and they were roommates AND best friends, kkuma is the best svt dog fite me, theyre just mentioned huhu sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/firstlove_latespring
Summary: it takes a bunch of peaches, seungcheol's meddling mother, a quiet car ride home, and a glass of wine for jeonghan to realize that maybe he and seungcheol should have married each other years ago.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153
Collections: Coup de Cœur - Round 1





	my heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Seungcheol isn’t sure he heard right. “I’m sorry, what? Could you repeat that?”
> 
> “Marry me, Seungcheol,” They’re tipsy, not yet drunk, eyes unfocused but no less beautiful. “Let’s get married.”
> 
> ~ 
> 
> small disclaimer: both of them drive in this fic and if anything sounds wrong that is because i dont know how to drive HAHA but i love rewatching jeongcheol driving in their 2018 ttt vids. thank u for understanding.
> 
> ~
> 
> songs that helped me conceptualize this:
> 
> mitski's cover of [let's get married](https://youtu.be/l5zuvs8EZDY) by the bleachers  
> winterplay's cover of [i need to be in love](https://youtu.be/rzbJAwXizQg) by the carpenters  
> taylor swift's [lover](https://youtu.be/cvUAzpn48xA) and [peace](https://youtu.be/HpxX4ZE4KWE)

“Hannie, what’s the hold up?” Seungcheol asks him, approaching him from behind to put a hand on his hip. Jeonghan holds in a dopey smile at how Seungcheol always has the need to stick himself to Jeonghan even when they’re out like this. He melts into the touch and leans back until he can feel the back of his shoulder meet with the front of Seungcheol’s. 

Jeonghan’s still deliberating which fruit to bring. They’re standing in front of the premium fruit corner in their local mart. The fruits gleam like jewels in their pretty packaging. Even at Seungcheol’s insistence otherwise, Jeonghan thinks that it’s proper and good manners not to visit his parents empty handed. 

After all, Seungcheol’s mother makes the best _bulgogi_ known to man (but don’t tell Jeonghan’s mom) and sends them home with loads of side dishes. It’s the least they can do to show their gratitude to one of the women who makes sure they’re never out of kimchi or seasoned radishes.

But even after careful consideration, Jeonghan finds himself unable to ignore the gorgeous strawberries displayed alongside the other seasonal fruit. 

“I know your mom likes peaches, but the strawberries look really good…” he muses, as Seungcheol moves closer to look over his shoulder. His hand is warm, even through the soft cotton of Jeonghan’s shirt. His palms are wide and steady across Jeonghan’s side, a constant comfort and mindless habit. 

“Let’s get both,” Seungcheol suggests, already reaching forward to pick up the largest tray of blush pink peaches and heaviest basket of ruby red strawberries, “They’re your favorite too.”

“But they’re expensive, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan reminds him, but he makes no effort to stop him from putting them into their basket. “One will be enough for dinner.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll pay,” Seungcheol tells him like he’s not about to drop 60,000 won for two containers of fruit. He picks up the basket and uses his other hand to take Jeonghan’s. “Come on now. We still have to drive there and mom won’t like it if we’re late.”

“You just wanna see Kkuma,” Jeonghan teases him. Seungcheol gives him a big gummy smile in confirmation. “Of course, I haven’t seen my baby in almost a month. I can’t wait to spoil her.”

He gives the cashier the same swoon worthy grin as she helps them check out their goods. But she’s not as immune as Jeonghan is to Seungcheol’s charms and visible melts before she giggles and scans their items. Seungcheol hands over his card with no hesitation and picks up all the bags before Jeonghan can get his hands on one.

The cashier says thank you, come again, and Jeonghan can actually hear the sincerity in her voice. But it’s things like these that fly over Seungcheol’s pretty head. Jeonghan thanks her and then walks out to the parking lot with Seungcheol side by side.

“Let me help,” Jeonghan pulls at Seungcheol’s arm, trying to scoop up one of the handles of their ecobags. “Those peaches looked heavy.”

“It’s not a problem, Hannie,” Seungcheol laughs it off, as if Jeonghan needs any reminding about how large and beefy Seungcheol has become over the years. He flexes his arms as he shifts all the bags into one hand, to free up the other so he can take Jeonghan’s hand and weave their fingers together. 

Jeonghan shows him his appreciation by gently rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand, a tender thanks, and offering to drive on the way to Seungcheol’s parent’s house. 

“You’ll have to drive us back because you know how I don’t like driving after the sun is down,” Jeonghan tells him as they approach Seungcheol’s SUV. Seungcheol lets go of his hand to hand him the keys and repeats his assurances to him. “Not a problem.”

“Okay, let’s go,” Jeonghan says, unlocking the car so that Seungcheol can secure their bags in the back seat. He climbs into the passenger seat and turns on the engine. He sees a peak of the fruit in the rearview mirror and can’t help laughing a little at the fuzzy pieces fruits.

“What’s so funny?” Seungcheol asks him, putting on his seatbelt.

“I’m just thinking about the peaches. Your mom’s going to see these and tell you, ‘You brought me peaches? You don’t even like them!’” Jeonghan says, putting his own seatbelt on and beginning to pull out of their spot.

“They’re not my favorite,” Seungcheol agrees. He watches Jeonghan successfully exit the parking lot and merge into the road smoothly. The look on his face is obnoxious when Jeonghan catches a glimpse, and he already knows his next words are going to be cringy. But that doesn’t stop Seungcheol from saying them anyway. “Although I do like your peach, if you know what I mean.”

“Disgusting. Never talk to me ever again,” Jeonghan scrunches up his nose trying to act all annoyed at Seungcheol’s attempt at innuendo. Seungcheol laughs out loud, and the sound of his laughter is so loud and warm, Jeonghan allows himself to take his eyes off the road to sneak a glance at Seungcheol’s handsome side profile. 

“Why are you looking at me? Look straight ahead!” Seungcheol nags at him. Jeonghan laughs and follows his instructions, pulling up at a red light. 

“You’re distracting,” Jeonghan shoots back. He spots a familiar landmark as the light turns green. “Tell your mom we’re on the way there.”

“Alright, alright,” Seungcheol says, pulling out his phone. Jeonghan continues to concentrate on the road ahead as they spend the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence. Jeonghan drives with one hand on the steering wheel, his style is much more relaxed than Seungcheol’s cautious driving.

After about 20 minutes on the road, they reach Seungcheol’s old neighborhood on the outskirts of the city. Jeonghan has always liked this area. It’s definitely a family friendly neighborhood, somewhere you could settle down to start one. Among Jeonghan’s favorite things is their park that’s filled with towering old trees and exquisite flower beds alongside well-kept paths and playgrounds filled with little kids. Jeonghan can see how Seungcheol was raised with lots of love and had a very happy childhood here.

They make it to Seungcheol’s parent’s house right as the sky has turned golden, casting warm sunbeams upon them. Jeonghan manages to park as straight as possible, and he can already hear Seungcheol’s mother and Kkuma even before they got out of the car.

“Seungcheollie, Jeonghan!” Seungcheol’s mother greets them at the front door. Seungcheol gets out first, running up to her to give her a big hug. She looks so tiny in Seungcheol’s arms but Jeonghan knows that Seungcheol is probably acting all cute for her already. She waves at her and gets out, but retrieves their bag of goodies before walking up to the door.

“Hello, _eomeonim_ ,” Jeonghan bows before he’s pulled into a hug. He wraps his arms around her and lets her squeeze him in her embrace. To his side, he sees Seungcheol pick up Kkuma in his arms. She’s gotten so big in the past month. Seungcheol looks like he’s holding a cloud instead of a dog.

“Jeonghan, you look like you lost weight. Has Seungcheol not been feeding you properly?” she says, taking his face into her warm hands. She has the same kind, doe eyes as Seungcheol, even when she’s teasing them.

“Jeonghan’s a grown man. He can take care of himself,” Seungcheol tells her, and then returns to giving kisses to his daughter. 

“But you two should be taking care of each other,” his mother nags him. “Don’t tell me that Jeonghan has to take care of himself and you too.”

“ _Eomeonim_ , it’s so hard living with Seungcheol,” Jeonghan feigns a deep sigh, dropping his posture for added dramatic effect. 

“Hey, Yoon Jeonghan, what are you saying?” Seungcheol asks him, shifting Kkuma in his arms so he can point at him properly.

“Seungcheol keeps stealing my lotion and underwear even if he makes more money than me,” Jeonghan sighs. Seungcheol’s mother giggles at her son’s betrayed expression. Jeonghan continues jabbing at him. “You’d think that being a college professor at a good university would pay well…”

“Aish, Choi Seungcheol, why must you do this to our Jeonghannie?” his mom takes Jeonghan’s side, earning a hearty laugh from him. She pretends to whisper into Jeonghan’s ear. “His father is the same!”

“Mom, why are you taking his side?!” Seungcheol asks, pouting at them, obviously trying to hold in his own laughter while playing along. “I’m starting to think that you like this man more than your own son!”

“It’s because Jeonghan always brings me nice gifts when he visits,” she tells him, motioning to the bag in Jeonghan’s hands. “What did you bring today?”

“Peaches,” Jeonghan answers, showing her the pretty pink fruits. She gasps and takes the container from her cooing at how nice they look.

“Peaches! Seungcheol doesn’t even like these but they look so special!” Her smile is enough to tell both Jeonghan and Seungcheol that they made the right decision.

“Of course, these peaches are special. Jeonghan picked them out for you.” Seungcheol adds, stalking over to Jeonghan’s side to press close, like they weren’t just bickering. Jeonghan swats him on the chest with a toothy grin. Jeonghan knows to expect Seungcheol’s hand even before it lands on his waist.

“See? This is what I’m talking about,” Seungcheol’s mother says pointedly, very pleased with the fruit. “Thank you, Jeonghan. Now come on, let’s have dinner. I’m sure you two haven’t eaten yet!”

They quickly take off their shoes and walk past the entryway. Jeonghan allows Seungcheol to lead him into the dining room, as if he’s never been here hundreds of times before, as they follow Seungcheol’s mother. Kkuma follows at their heels, licking at Jeonghan’s ankles, tickling him.

They greet Seungcheol’s father who’s finishing up setting the table. The table is full of their favorite dishes: _bulgogi_ , _japchae_ , _galbi tang_ , steaming bowls of rice, plates full of vegetables, and more side dishes than there are fingers on both of Jeonghan’s hands.

Jeonghan offers to wash and slice the peaches so that they can chill it in the refrigerator for dessert. He knows where the knives and chopping board is, not hesitating to move around the kitchen. Carefully, he peels and slices the peaches into long wedges, arranging them neatly on the plate.

“I’m so excited to try them!” Seungcheol’s mother chirps at the large plate of peach slices. “Thank you again, Jeonghannie. We really appreciate you and Seungcheol being here for dinner.”

“We’re glad to be here, _eomeonim_ ,” Jeonghan tells her, as he puts the plates into their refrigerator. He insists that she join her son and husband at the table as he begins to wash the knife and chopping board. He’s done in no time. And when Jeonghan looks at the dining table where everyone has gathered, there’s only one seat left. A seat to the right of Seungcheol, saved especially for him.

Dinner goes along splendidly. They catch up with what’s been happening in each other’s lives. Seungcheol’s mother’s hydrangea bushes are starting to blossom in the backyard garden and she has convinced Seungcheol’s father to get her more indoor plants that are good for air purification. Seungcheol shares updates about his doctoral thesis and his and Jeonghan’s plans for redecorating their living room.

“Oh, and I heard that Hansol has gotten engaged!” Seungcheol’s mother clasps her hands together in delight, “He proposed to his high school sweetheart, right? Boo Seungkwan- _ssi_? Is that so sweet, honey?”

Seungcheol’s father seems glad about his nephew’s engagement as well. “Just like us,” he chuckles.

“I didn’t think that your younger cousin would get around to marrying before you, Seungcheollie,” his mother says, her tone isn’t unkind but Jeonghan notices how Seungcheol stiffens by the tiniest degree. 

Seungcheol just smiles and composes himself well. “I’m very happy for him and Seungkwan. We actually had a dinner party with them and our friends the weekend after.”

“We had to order so many portions of chicken and beer. I felt bad for the delivery man when he arrived,” Jeonghan says to diffuse the air. Thankfully, the rest of the table laughs along with him. 

Jeonghan is about to launch into another story about the dinner party but Seungcheol’s mother decides to press on about the topic.

“Isn’t Hansol three years younger than you? He’s not even thirty yet and he’s already getting married!” she continues. Under the table, Jeonghan seeks for Seungcheol’s hand and squeezes it tight when their fingers intertwine. 

“Mom…” Seungcheol tries to interject but she brushes him off.

“Let me speak my mind as your mother,” she says, pulling the card out of her sleeve, “It’s just that… you and Jeonghannie aren’t getting any younger. Haven’t you two thought about settling down already? It would give both me and your father great joy and peace if you did.”

“ _Eomeonim_...” It’s Jeonghan that tries this time. Seungcheol’s fingers are tight around his. Both of Seungcheol’s parents are a little surprised that he’s the one speaking out but they allow him to say his part. “Not to be rude but I think you’re mistaken. Seungcheol and I don’t have any plans of settling down. We’re not even together, so…”

A heavy silence falls over the table, as if it was not just full of the sound of their laughter and stories, and the scrapping of spoons and plates as they filled their bellies. 

Seungcheol’s parents both share a very confused and very concerned expression on their faces. Jeonghan doesn’t even want to know what Seungcheol looks like right now, if the unyielding way he’s gripping Jeonghan’s hand is any indication of what he might be feeling. 

“I’m sorry, Jeonghan, I just thought after all this time…” Seungcheol’s mother begins. But she’s interrupted by her husband. “Minhye, let’s drop it. The kids are uncomfortable about the topic. Let’s talk about something else.”

She nods, sending Jeonghan one last apologetic look before she launches into a story about how Seungcheol’s brother and his wife had visited them the week before. Jeonghan lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. And when Seungcheol lets go of his hand to resume eating, Jeonghan can’t help but notice how pale their hands are.

They recover eventually, moving the conversation along to more casual and less pressing matters. Seungcheol even laughs along to a story about how Kkuma had dragged Seungcheol’s father around the park when they went for a walk. Dinner ends when they’re all stuffed, the table almost wiped out entirely. They all help to clean up and reconvene at the table for the peaches.

The slices are sweet and juicy, proving themselves worth the pretty penny Seungcheol paid for them. Seungcheol’s mother is more than overjoyed at how the fruit taste. She thanks Jeonghan again for being so thoughtful. Seungcheol’s father even sneaks a piece under the table to share with Kkuma, who barks her thanks.

Jeonghan also manages to convince Seungcheol to take a bite from one of his slices. He lets Jeonghan bring the fruit to his mouth and takes a small bite. He nods, looking a little surprised but pleased. “This is actually pretty good,” he admits, taking the rest of the slice off Jeonghan’s fork.

“I’m glad,” Jeonghan says, smiling as sweetly as the peaches they just shared. He notices how Seungcheol’s mother gives them a soft, wistful look from the corner of his eye.

When the rest of the slices are gone, Seungcheol volunteers to wash the dishes before they leave. His father joins him in the kitchen and his mother asks Jeonghan if he wants to have a cup of tea with her. He says yes and helps her assemble the teaware and boil the water for it.

She picks out a tin of loose leaf lemon balm tea from her extensive tea collection and begins to prepare it. Jeonghan watches her go through the motions of making the tea and transferring it from the first teapot to the second. She makes him carry the tray to the living room where they can sit down and enjoy the tea comfortably. Seungcheol casts him a glance from where he’s scrubbing at a pot, asking if he’s alright. Jeonghan nods, giving him a smile to reassure him before he leaves the kitchen.

They sit down on different couches, sitting by the corner. Jeonghan pours them both fragrant tea into delicate white and gold teacups. They smile at each other before taking a long sip of the bright drink. When Jeonghan faces her again, Seungcheol’s mother begins.

“Jeonghannie-yah,” she says, her voice gentle but a bit cautious. “Again, I want to say that I’m really glad that you and Seungcheol came over for dinner.”

“Of course, _eomeonim_. I’m glad to see you and _abeonim_ are well,” Jeonghan tells her. She gives Jeonghan another smile, a very pretty one that reaches her eyes.

“We’ve been doing very well,” she nods, taking another long sip from the dainty cup. “But if I may be honest, I’m a little worried.”

“About Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asks, caught off guard just a little bit. “He’s been in good health. He’s been exercising and eating well. And I promise that he hasn’t been overworking himself again.”

“Oh no, no, I’m not worried about Seungcheol. I know you’re taking care of him,” she says, putting down her cup and meeting his eyes. “It’s you that I’m worried about.”

“Me?” Jeonghan is more than surprised now. He looks over his shoulder to peer into the kitchen where Seungcheol is still washing the dishes and talking to his father. “You’re worried about me?”

“It’s just that… You’ve stayed this long with Seungcheol and you two still aren’t together…” Seungcheol’s mother says, her careful tone is back. She sounds genuinely worried for him. She looks over Jeonghan’s shoulder and proceeds with a softer tone, like she’s about to tell him that has to stay between the two of them. “Maybe you should start seeing other people?”

“I’m sorry?” Jeonghan just keeps getting the proverbial rug pulled from under his feet. He doesn’t know what he should be saying. “Me? Seeing other people?”

“I know you and Seungcheol have been living with each other since college. I had hoped that by now perhaps your relationship would progress into something more… intimate. But if you two insist that that’s not the case then maybe I can help!” She whips out her phone and starts scrolling through it like Jeonghan’s not sitting across her with a dumbfounded expression.

“ _Eomeonim…_ ” Jeonghan tries to interrupt but this time he doesn’t get through Seungcheol’s mother’s flurry of words.

“I can help you meet other men or women your age. 30 isn’t too old to try to date around. And I can ask my friends if their kids are looking for a wonderful man such as yourself.” She puts her phone down on top of the table and slides it towards him, the screen showing someone’s Instagram page full of aesthetically pleasing pictures. “Look at this! This is my college best friend’s daughter. She’s your age but she works in a quality control firm. Don’t you think she’s pretty?”

“ _Eomeonim_ , I’m sorry, I’m not really following,” Jeonghan manages to break through. “I thought you wanted me to end up with your son. Why are you showing me pictures of other people?”

“Well, if you and Seungcheol don’t want to date each other after all these years then how am I supposed to help you two secure happiness?” Seungcheol’s mother says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I apologize for putting you on the spot earlier. But how could I not assume that you two had finally gotten together? My son listens to you better than he does to me and he never visits unless it’s with you.”

Jeonghan can’t do anything else but drink his tea as Seungcheol’s mother continues going off about her son. “But I do understand if you don’t want to marry Seungcheol. He’s handsome, thankfully. Smart and courteous too. But he can be such a baby sometimes, right?”

Jeonghan laughs along but decides to put his foot down on the matter.

“ _Eomeonim_ , it’s not that I _don’t_ want to marry Seungcheol. I love him very much and he’s one of my best friends,” Jeonghan says, putting down his cup. There’s a hopeful look in Seungcheol’s mother’s eyes now, beckoning him to continue. “It’s just that we’ve never talked about it. Being a couple, getting married, or anything like that. We’re just happy the way we are and I don’t know if that's going to change any time soon.”

“Alright, I understand,” Seungcheol’s mother concedes. “But would you just take a look at Nayoung’s SNS page? I’m sure you’d like her. She’s got both beauty and brains!”

Jeonghan is about to humor her when he feels a heavy arm drape itself over his shoulders. “Mom, what are you and Jeonghan talking about?”

“I’m showing him pictures of Nayoungie. Look! She’s so pretty in this picture,” Seungcheol’s mother shows him her phone. When Jeonghan looks up to look at Seungcheol’s face, he’s frowning. “I was just telling Jeonghan about how I might be able to set him up with someone, since he’s not significantly attached to anyone at the moment.”

Jeonghan is ready to explain it all to Seungcheol, but instead Seungcheol says, “That won’t be necessary, mom.”

Jeonghan looks from Seungcheol to his mom, with whom he shares a puzzled look with. The arm around his shoulder tightens, and Jeonghan doesn’t have it in him to complain.

When they finish their tea, they give Kkuma her present: a checkered cape to wear around her neck, making her look even more adorable than she already is. They take lots of pictures of her to send to Seungcheol’s brother, who handles Kkuma’s popular Instagram page. 

Jeonghan feels good leaving with a lighter atmosphere than before. They bid their goodbyes to Seungcheol’s parents, promising to visit again when Seungcheol’s mother’s hydrangeas have fully bloomed, and the rest of the peaches have been turned into preserves. Seungcheol says a woeful goodbye to his daughter, who licks at his face as he promises to see her again very soon.

Jeonghan waves goodbye from the passenger seat as they pull up the driveway and head back home. He catches Seungcheol sneaking glances at him as they make their way back into the city. Jeonghan sighs. Tonight was much more draining than he had expected. So he stays quiet, unsure of what to say, and unsure of what Seungcheol wants to hear as they make their way home.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

Jeonghan has been noticeably quiet ever since they left Seungcheol’s parent’s house. Seungcheol watches him at the corner from the corner of his eye as he drives them home. It was only a few hours ago that he had nagged at Jeonghan about keeping his eyes on the road, but now Seungcheol feel the need to keep checking on him every chance that he got.

Jeonghan is breathtaking, even under the faint passing glow of the streetlights. On any other night, Jeonghan would have been teasing him about the long glances but tonight he spares him no playful remarks. He’s deep in thought, staring out the window with a crease in his brow that Seungcheol wants to kiss away.

He was worried about Jeonghan and what he might be thinking. It was unfair of his mother to spring that up onto them. He still can’t believe she said those things. He felt bad for Jeonghan. He doesn’t need to be dragged into this mess, of Seungcheol’s feelings for him and the lack of its formal declaration. 

Yes, Seungcheol is in love with Jeonghan. He has been in love with his best friend since their last year of college. And Seungcheol is sure that Jeonghan loves him too, but he’s never seeked to confirm if his feelings run as deep as his. They haven't dated anyone else anyway. And they haven't slept with anyone else but each other for the past two years either. There was never really any official conversation or agreement about it, but they didn't feel the need for it anyway.

His love for Jeonghan is without a doubt. It’s what anchors him in their ever changing world. Jeonghan is who he wakes up to in the morning, singing in their kitchen as he brews them coffee. Jeonghan is who he comes home to after long days of giving lectures and sitting in meetings that could have been an email instead. It’s Jeonghan who’s always on his mind: his kindness, his mischievousness, his beauty. Sometimes Seungcheol thinks about Jeonghan more than himself and that’s a big problem.

How could he not love Jeonghan? How could he not love the way Jeonghan smiles when Seungcheol kisses him in the morning before swatting him away and complaining about his morning breath? How could his heart not leap in joy on days when Jeonghan gets off work early and sneaks into his lectures, thinking he wouldn’t be able to spot him in a room of a hundred? How could his heart not beat for the man who’s seen him at his lowest and held him through tears and his worst anxieties, whispering how much he loved him and believed in him until he got his shit together?

Even now, when he sneaks a glance at Jeonghan as they’re approaching their building, he finds that his companion has fallen asleep against the window. Seungcheol takes extra care to drive the rest of the way and park the car so as to not wake him up. It’s only when he’s cut the engine that he can fully admire Jeonghan, only for a moment, before he needs to wake him up.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol says his name, shaking him gently by the shoulder. “Jeonghan, we’re here.”

Seungcheol shakes him a little more firmly before he stirs, batting his eyes open. Jeonghan takes in his surroundings before sitting up straight and unbuckling his seatbelt. He’s cute when he’s unguarded like this, Seungcheol thinks to himself. Jeonghan is still sleepy when he leans over the center console to press a warm kiss to Seungcheol’s cheek, muttering his thanks for driving them home safely.

They collect their things and get out of the car, holding hands as they make their way to the elevator. They lean on each other on the ride up, Jeonghan’s head resting on his shoulder. Jeonghan’s fully awake by the time Seungcheol’s punching in their passcode and pushing the door open so they can enter their apartment.

“Seungcheol, I want to drink,” Jeonghan says out of the blue. He’s toeing his shoes off as quickly as he can before he’s walking towards their designated bar area, and considering the different bottles they have. He settles on a bottle of red wine from their friend and Jeonghan’s coworker, Joshua. Seungcheol watches him pour the cabernet into two of their wine glasses and realizes that he doesn’t have a choice. 

It’s a far cry from the cheap green bottles of soju they had passed back and forth between them on the floor of their ratty old college apartment. But now with their combined incomes as an full-time college professor and non-fiction book editor, they’ve managed to move into a nicer, more substantial one. One that they’ve managed to make into their home.

He joins Jeonghan to where he’s settled down on their couch, the glasses on their marble coffee table on top of coasters. He draws Jeonghan to his side, giving his temple a long kiss, really just keeping his lips there and breathing his scent in. Jeonghan only moves to take a long swing from his glass, the wine staining his lips a lovely shade of burgundy.

Seungcheol can’t help but pluck the glass out of his hand to pull him into a deep kiss, desperate and longing after such a turbulent night. Jeonghan tenses up in surprise before he melts into it, welcoming Seungcheol’s kisses. The wine is bittersweet on Jeonghan’s tongue and his gasps are music to Seungcheol’s ears when his teeth find his lips. Jeonghan is the one that pulls away, putting his hands on Seungcheol’s chest to maintain some space between them.

He’s panting but his eyes look conflicted as he turns away. But Seungcheol’s palm is quick to cradle his cheek and gently urge his gaze back to him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Seungcheol asks him, in a low tone, “Are you still upset about what happened at dinner?”

“No, no, no,” Jeonghan shakes his head, one hand coming up to rest at Seungcheol’s wrist, where his hand is thumbing at his cheek. “I’m not upset. Don’t worry about it.”

“Then what’s on your mind?” Seungcheol presses on, wanting to know how he can help ease his concerns.

Jeonghan pulls away to finish his glass. This time it’s his cheeks that bloom petal pink from how fast he had his wine. Seungcheol leans onto him to put his head on Jeonghan’s chest, resting it on top of his heart.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Jeonghan begins, his hands coming to play with Seungcheol’s fingers. “It’s almost funny how it’s never crossed my mind. But this is no laughing matter.”

Seungcheol grows more worried with each passing word but keeps to himself and waits for Jeonghan to continue.

“I think your mom’s right. We should get married.” Jeonghan says to Seungcheol. Seungcheol sits up so quickly he almost hits Jeonghan’s jaw with the corner of his head. 

Seungcheol isn’t sure he heard right. “I’m sorry, what? Could you repeat that?”

“Marry me, Seungcheol,” They’re tipsy, not yet drunk, eyes unfocused but no less beautiful. “Let’s get married.”

It feels like all the breath has been sucked out of Seungcheol’s lungs, like his heart has been ripped out his chest and tossed into the air in victory. But at the same time, the traitorous bastard in him thinks that it’s too good to be true.

“Are you serious?” Seungcheol asks him, imploring the truth from his eyes. “You’re not fucking with me right now?”

“Do you really think that I would joke about something like this? I’m serious, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says, a look of frustration crosses his face and Seungcheol regrets his words immediately.

“I’m sorry, Jeonghan,” he says, fumbling for Jeonghan’s hands to hold in his, to properly express his apology. He thumbs at them, bringing them up to his mouth to press kisses. “I know you wouldn’t take things like this lightly. I’m sorry.”

“I'm only realizing now that I think we should get married,” Jeonghan repeats himself with growing conviction. “I know how much you love me and I think you should know that I love you too. Just as much. Anyone can see that we’re good for each other, but somehow I’ve been missing that fact for so long.”

“It’s okay, Jeonghannie. I didn’t mind waiting,” Seungcheol chuckles, pressing a kiss to his nose. Jeonghan sighs, a good sound, relaxing into Seungcheol's touch.

“But I made you wait for so long,” Jeonghan pouts, and Seungcheol does his best to kiss it away. “We should have gotten married years ago.”

“That’s alright. What matters is right now. No more waiting, just us and nothing more,” Seungcheol assures him. Jeonghan looks guilty but with a few more tender kisses he surrenders his worries and nods.

“If you’ve waited for so long, can you wait for just a few hours more?” Jeonghan asks him, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and yawning. “I’m tired. We can more about this tomorrow. You can ask me to marry you when we wake up and I promise to say yes.”

Seungcheol laughs at how adorable Jeonghan is acting, and is already gathering him in his arms to carry him to his bedroom. He gets up and walks the short distance to Jeonghan’s bedroom, gently putting him down on his bed and urging him to change into proper sleep clothes. When that’s all done, Seungcheol tucks him in and kisses his forehead, his nose, and his lips, smiling through Jeonghan yawning in his face.

“I’m serious, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says, eyes fluttering against the heaviness of sleep. “When you wake up tomorrow, you’ll ask me to marry you, okay?”

“Okay,” Seungcheol promises. He can feel the joy bubbling in his chest. He’s not so sure that he can go to sleep with how he’s practically vibrating in happiness. “I will. I’ll ask you and you’ll say yes.”

“I will,” Jeonghan vows. He manages one more gentle kiss before he shuts his eyes all the way and loses the fight against sleep. “Good night, Seungcheol.”

“Good night, Jeonghan. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Seungcheol quietly exits Jeonghan’s room after seeing the steady rise and fall of the other man’s chest, not wanting to get in the way of him and his well-deserved sleep. He wants to jump around and scream. He wants to call his mom and thank her for being so pushy and nosy and promise to send her a thousand peaches as thanks. But more than that, he wants nothing more to fast forward to the morning so he can ask Jeonghan to marry him.

He makes haste to go through his nightly routine and change his clothes in his bedroom. He lies in bed, staring at the ceiling still suspended in disbelief about what just happened. But then he wills himself to close his eyes and count his breaths until he relaxes. And though it feels like hours before he sinks into sleep, he manages to close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber. 

Seungcheol doesn’t dream, but he doesn’t need to when the next thing he knows, it’s morning when he opens his eyes. He tries his best to collect himself properly before he goes to wake up Jeonghan. But at this point he’s tired of waiting and trudges out of his bedroom in his blue pajamas and noiselessly into Jeonghan’s.

Jeonghan is still asleep, sighing and slowly stirring away with the sounds of the city outside his window. Gently, Seungcheol kneels by the edge of his bed and beckons him awake.

“Jeonghan, wake up. Jeonghan, it’s morning now,” Seungcheol murmurs, running his fingers through Jeonghan’s silky black locks. It takes a little more for Jeonghan to fully stir and Seungcheol watches him wake up, batting his lashes at Seungcheol and stretching an arm out so he can hold Seungcheol’s hand.

“Good morning,” Jeonghan smiles at him, and he looks like the love of his life. Seungcheol’s heart aches. He can’t wait any longer.

“Yoon Jeonghan, will you marry me?”

Seungcheol watches as the sunlight streaming through their windows illuminates Jeonghan’s face, turning his skin golden and pink, and his eyes honey brown. He smiles, a joyful expression, before he cups Seungcheol’s face to bring him closer to him. In the smallest of spaces between them, Seungcheol can see nothing but love, feel nothing but devotion and hope.

And then Jeonghan says, “Of course, I’ll marry you, Seungcheol.”

**Author's Note:**

> i purposefully left this open ended because i wanted yall to imagine for yourselves the aftermath of their engagement (and also because i was so close to passing out yawahoo)
> 
> in the original version of this fic, they elope as soon as they get engaged. they didn't want to waste anymore time than they already did. but that's my version of the story. what do yall think they did after? i'd love to know ur versions!!
> 
> thank u to all my friends who watched my tweets about me cramming this and going kokobop
> 
> and thank u dear reader for reading this mess of a fic i procrastinated until i could no longer
> 
> find me on my writing twt [@honeydokyeom](https://mobile.twitter.com/honeydokyeom)


End file.
